


短暂假期

by culter



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter
Relationships: XB





	1. Chapter 1

我们不要见面了，方博这么说道，  
下午五点的淀川河边，一切都是金色的，包括他和身边的许昕，而许昕一边挠着耳朵一边不经意的问：“你说什么？”  
“我说我们分手吧。”扔下这句话后，方博想来个转身就走，擦过许昕的肩膀时手腕被攥住。感受到手上力气的人抬头看着对方。  
金色的许昕有点戏谑的看着他：“谈不上分手，我们本来就没有交往吧？”

从那天开始一年过去了。  
现在方博在办公室的茶水间泡咖啡，宋鸿远悄悄地把门关上之后神秘兮兮的说：“要不要去联谊。”  
宋鸿远是公司里唯一知道方博对异性没有兴趣的存在，可能也是世界上唯一一个知道对方不喜欢异性还坚持不懈的让他去联谊的存在。  
“没兴趣。”说着方博想拽开门走人，手刚刚扶到门上就被宋鸿远阻止了。  
“为什么你的手一直这么凉啊？”  
方博迅速的抽回手，脸上带着怒气，瞪着对方。  
“别误会，我是说你能不能带我去，你们联谊的地方？”  
“恩？”  
“我就是想去看看。”  
“宋鸿远，我们不是为了让你满足好奇心的。”方博火气嘶的一下穿起老高，  
“别，别误会。我只是想知道我自己是不是而已？”  
方博想着：就这么出柜了？

吵闹的音乐一直不是他方博喜欢的，过于昏暗的灯光也让他有点头晕，毕竟时隔这么久出入这种场合让他本人也有点恍惚：怎么就阴差阳错的同意了？  
宋鸿远进来就被个人绊住了，现在还不见踪影，他给他发了几条信息，石沉大海，一个人坐在吧台上看着手里的啤酒决定喝完了回家了事，管宋鸿远去死，周末好好在家睡上一觉，他自诩为年龄大了早就过了玩的年纪。这么想着，  
“一个人来的吗？”  
被搭茬了，  
方博斜着眼睛有点谨慎的打量了一会：那人三十岁后半，脸上整洁干净，不是帅的扎眼睛吧倒也耐看，穿着看起来很贵的西装，隔了一把椅子坐在自己左手边，也没有在意自己的西装，手肘随意的搭在看起来不是很干净的吧台上。  
没想到还有意外收获啊。  
这么想着，举起酒杯挡住脸，点了点头，第一回合就这么开始了。  
过于吵闹的音乐可能会听不清，他前倾着身体，听方博说话，问了问他的工作，七七八八，也不知道是真和假，说了几句好笑的话，方博笑了，仰起头准备喝完杯中酒，看对方怎么个反应---是给自己再叫一杯还是提议去别的地方。  
他也不是很想承认他想对方提议后者。毕竟这是久违的社交，对方也不是自己讨厌的类型，如果能有所斩获也不算白来一趟。  
“原来你喝了酒就会脸红啊。”对方饶有兴致的盯着方博的脸，含笑这说，接着目光投向空酒杯刚要再说话。  
“红的何止是脸啊，他全身都红。”  
一个声音从他们背后响起，然后一个人大大方方的坐在他们两人空出来的‘缓冲地带’  
时隔一年许昕就这么出现了，在两边都诧异的目光里，他稳稳当当的坐下来，侧脸对方博说：“晚上好。” 脸上是亲切的笑容。  
那人在三秒之后咳嗽一声走了，都是出来消遣的，谁也不想惹麻烦，尤其是这种形式出场说出这种台词，一看就是有什么感情纠葛，方博看着那人离去的身影，在昏暗摇晃的灯光中那个身影似乎融化空气里一样，同时他尽量避开许昕的视线，借着吵闹的音乐装作听不见许昕的问候。  
而许昕似乎也意识到那一方离开之后，用只能方博听见的音量，  
“你还能跑到这里来寻欢啊。”  
他忽然想起来了，当年就是在这认识的许昕。

终于对上眼神之后，他发现许昕早就没了笑脸，只剩一双冷漠的眸子看着自己，就像当年说我们从来没有交往过一样，顿时他就想起身离开，却被许昕用双手固定住肩膀，那双冷冷的眼睛继续盯着他说：“你就认了吧，你从我身边跑不了，我也不能让你跑了，你早就是我的了。”  
他身后是模糊不清的黑洞，他的话却在嘈杂的音乐中听得真切。方博的手机在胸口的口袋里忽然没完没了的震动起来，他却没有拿起出看一眼的勇气。

酒吧附近就有一家酒店，似乎就是为了从酒吧出来的人准备的一样。  
在这五百米不到的路上，方博的手一直被对方攥着，  
‘交往的时候也没有这样啊。’方博这么想着就鬼使神差的进了酒店。  
怎么进去，怎么开的房间他已经记不得了，耳边还是刚刚嘈杂的音乐，比那个音乐更响亮的是许昕刚才的话。  
等他拿起门开打开房门的时候，许昕几乎是贴着他的后背将他挤进的房间，然后房门被他迅速的推上，之后他就把方博同样的推到门上，先是很急促的一个吻，然后慢慢加深，直到两个人都开始喘起来。  
许昕太手摸到方博微微挺立的胯部，一边咬着方博的脖子一边挪到他耳边说：“这么快，你最近是不是很老实啊？”  
方博喘着气，没有回答他，但是嘴里泄露出一声闷哼，算是回答。  
许昕很短促的笑了一声，带着不清楚的情绪：“是吗，明明身体这么不老实？”说着把手伸进裤子，方博马上啊了一声之后用手背捂住了嘴。  
接着他就被丢到床上，后背裸露的皮肤贴着床单，衣服不知道什么时候被蹭落了一地。  
许昕扑过来，在他裸露的皮肤上四处点火，嘴唇或者手指。  
然后是毫不含糊的把手指插进后庭，方博惊呼了一声之后下意识的要紧嘴唇，却被许昕的舌头打开，舌头灵活的滑进口腔，一抽一插挑衅着他，口水斜斜的划到床单上。  
“真的是好久没有用过啊。”  
“你tm再废话我就一脚踹死你。”方博强打起精神一词一句的威胁道。  
“现在还能有人做一年的和尚。”许昕加重了手上的力气，执拗的摩擦着内壁，听到方博越来越焦灼的喘息，毫不客气的又插入了另一根手指。  
这个人一如既往的不听别人说什么。  
方博一瞬间这么想到之后就再也没有心思想别的了。  
等到许昕挺着腰把自己送进去的时候，方博满脸都湿乎乎亮晶晶的，他看着许昕把自己的手指晃在面前：“你自己看看，你。”  
分开的手指黏连着银丝。  
来不及说什么就被许昕腰部用力怼的没有还嘴的余地。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天等方博醒来的时候只摸到了冰冷的床边，那个王八蛋已经跑了。 

这个是他醒来的第一个想法，接着他打开手机看了一眼时间，发现了三个宋鸿远打过来的未接来电，等他再打过去的时候对方已经关机。   
叹了口气，慢吞吞的从床上爬起来，发了会呆之后决定冲个澡去。   
“你又碰到他了？”   
手机扬音器传来周雨的声音还有背景音一样钉钉咣咣的响了一瞬，看来他在排练   
“恩。”   
方博回家之后一边刷牙和朋友打电话唠叨着他的奇遇。   
“不会是在床上吧？”   
“噗。。。”   
漱口水成功的从鼻孔冲了出来。他咳嗽了一会，听到电话那边：“果然是这样。话说当初是你甩了人家吧。”   
“嘛，差不多是这样。”   
“然后在酒吧猎艳的时候狭路相逢？”   
“你能不能别说的这么难听，我那个是带领我同事去认识他自己。”   
想到宋鸿远，他又给他发信息，手指打滑，他嘴里含着牙刷，听着周雨还在那叫嚣：“猎艳就猎艳，说的那么大义凌然。”   
周末就在腰疼和昏睡间度过了,到了周一方博已经决定要忘记周五的晚上究竟发生了什么。   
等他意气风发赶到办公室，第一件就是找宋鸿远，质问他发现自己的旅途到底怎么样了，是不是当天晚上他就和那个门口的壮汉发生了足以改变他一生的大事件。   
“宋经理的话，他请假了哦。” 他的秘书一脸冷峻的提了提眼镜说道。   
方博还想继续问他请的什么假，毕竟这个时候请假让他有点其他的联想，但是当着铜墙铁壁的秘书他也不能问：你们经理是不是纵欲过度导致不能来上班。   
于是他就吞了吞口水，回到位置上。   
他在一家公关公司的策展部门，每天案头上都是一个又一个的event资料，他呢就是个外联工作。该文案和打电话是主要工作。等他咬着嘴唇对着PR 软件较劲半天也到了午饭时间，先跑了趟厕所，刚关上单间的门就听到两个人的脚步声。   
“你听说了？”   
“听说了。”   
声音怎么听起来这么耳熟，方博坐在里面皱起眉头觉得这事不太简单。   
“没想到啊，藏得挺深的，话说那家酒吧是个Gay bar吧。”   
？？？？   
“就是，我问了我那边的朋友，他们以前经常去，话说你看到另一张了吗？他和一个大高个手牵手。”   
？？？？   
感应的坐便器忽然刷起存在感，轰隆隆的跑水，而方博坐在上边，被溅到不说，也从屁股凉到心。   
外边的对话戛然而止，方博把脸埋在大腿上，祈祷两个人快点走人，等了足足的十分钟，他才出来，看到空无一人的洗手间，一时有点蒙，像一颗彗星冲过大气层刚撞击进他的大脑。   
撞的他有点脑震荡。   
费力的用幸存的脑细胞祈祷似得假定：他们口中说和大高个手牵手的人有多少可能是宋鸿远。   
宋鸿远？   
烟雾弥漫中他又想起另一个假定？难道是他，所以他才没上班，我怎么联系都没有回复我。   
方博站在厕所里叉腰皱眉，在想宋鸿远说要去认识新的自己这件事，是不是彻头彻尾的钓鱼行为。   
吱呀一声，临近的门被打开了，方博一抬头就看到他同事大事不好的表情。 

同事尴尬的点了点头，嘴角抽搐几下算是一个笑容，接着他低头扫眉耷眼的洗手，方博读出了他内心的独白：我都呆了这么久你怎么还没走。   
剩下的下午，他在办公室如坐针毡，身边来来往往的人都多多少少的会看他几眼，似乎是一种神秘的瞩目礼。他在键盘上拍拍打打几下，发现PR 也对他十分不友好。 还有几个电话要打，等他硬着头皮说出：“您好，我是方博 ”的时候。   
刷！   
安静的办公室里，所有人都有意无意的看向自己。   
他不太记得自己是怎么回的家，他甚至觉得回家的地铁上人们的眼神都不是那么友好，等他再黑漆漆的屋子里坐了半晌之后，才装着胆子和老板打电话说请假。   
“请假？你怎么了？”他们老板还在外地策展，估计没时间听别人传闲话，晚上八点电话里人声嘈杂，方博似乎能透过电话看到他大老板异地加班的场景。   
“身体不舒服。”只能想到这个理由。   
“方博啊，你是不是不知道最近我们最近都忙成什么样了。要是隔山差五请假的话。”老板不讲话了，剩下的意思方博也琢磨的差不多。   
他撂下了电话，又看到宋鸿远的灰掉的头像----他一天没有上线。   
倒在床上，手挡着额头，胡思乱想了半天，等到再睁开眼睛的时候已经是第二天早上。。。   
8：50   
来不及换衣服洗漱，他就在最后一秒打卡进公司，忽然就撞见了无数人八卦的目光。咽了咽口水，他心里想着，别说是这种眼神就是天打雷劈也不能耽误他抱住饭碗的决心。 但马上，他又发现自己的破绽在哪——-的确哈，和昨天穿的是一样的衣服。 有人咳嗽了一声，继而大家都低头假装忙碌。   
“诶，今天晚上有空吗，我请你吃饭。”公司的油腻男又贴上旁边的小姑娘，进行日常的性骚扰。   
方博白了个眼睛站起身去接水，路上看到宋鸿远的秘书爱答不理的扫了自己一眼就浑身不舒服，端着水杯又往回走。   
“我怎么了，我和你说话有什么的，他一个喜欢男人的同性恋，自然受不了我们这种健康的。。。” 那人忽然看到方博走回来，当场表演了闭嘴。   
“你小点声，怎么什么都敢说。。。”女生背对着方博，不知道他已经回来了，似乎是看到了男人的眼神，她回头看到方博之后瞳孔一瞬间缩小，就像 

这是撞了鬼的反应。   
方博默默想着，装作什么都没发生继续工作。   
那人讪讪的走开，只有旁边工位的女孩，浑身不自在了半天，用眼睛斜斜的扫了方博几眼。   
今天早上保住饭碗的决心忽然就崩塌了。   
果然啊，这一年几乎没有什么好事发生。   
这么想着，方博鬼使神差的拿起包，刷了卡走出办公室。起初，还是正常的步速，但是他越走越快，越走越快，似乎想逃离什么一样最后他是跑到了电梯间。   
抬起手，颤巍巍的给宋鸿远打个电话，仍然关机。   
他有点想不明白：宋鸿远和自己算是公司里走的最近的人，为什么他会忽然失联，周五那天发生的事是怎么被发现？是谁传了照片给公司的人，而且他现在都没有勇气去调查这件事。   
上了车他就直奔家里。   
手机响起来，是他顶头上司，脾气有点大的中年男人，上来破口大骂他为什么突然离开工作席位   
“我给你工位打了三个电话，才被你隔壁的人接起来，说你拿个包走了，擅自离岗？谁借给你的胆子？”   
嘴唇颤抖了一下，呜咽竟然先于语言露了出来，对方被吓到：“你怎么了？” 

“我，我想休息一下。”   
对方沉默了一会，“年轻人，有点压力就这样。你还有多少天年假？”   
“不是，老板。我想辞职。”   
开弓没有回头箭，这句话溜出来他也后悔了，没想到对方直接把电话挂掉。   
方博就在嘟嘟嘟的忙音里倒在床上。   
等他第二天睡到日上三竿起床的时候才意识到：他方博 28 岁，彻底失业。   
“辞职也得有个理由啊？” 周雨恨不得通过电话把方博揪起来一样暴躁的喊了一句。   
“就是，不乐意干了。”含糊其辞了半天，他仍然倒在床上没有任何生命迹象一样，周雨那边安静了一下，“要不你去医院心理科看看，最近这样的人挺多的。” 方博无力摇摇头，“不是那样。”   
“你和我客气什么啊，你等会哈。”   
过了一会周雨给他发了一条连接，点开是城郊的一个地方。   
“趁着有时间，你可以去散散心，那地儿不错，有山有水的，等我结束巡演去那找你。”周雨发过来一条信息，就说他去彩排了。最后还不放心的添了一句：就当是度假了。 ‘临空镇？’方博皱着眉头看着照片上车站的名字。   
“你回来了？” 宋鸿远在第四天的早上，一脸轻松地走进大门，看到他秘书爱答不理的迎接他。早就习惯了一样一边收拾电脑一边听秘书和他交接这几天空闲下的工作，他捏了捏眉心看着案头堆积的材料，   
“另外，宋经理，请没事不要把手机关机，就算是度假的话也得让我们找到活人。”   
宋鸿远咧嘴笑的有点敷衍，没说话。放下行李就去办公室溜达了走到方博的位置转了个圈，看了看他旁边打字的小姑娘，就干脆坐在小姑娘身边，有的没的搭讪。 “要不我就坐你们这算了，我一个人那个办公室太寂寞了。”宋鸿远一边释放个人魅力一边说道，小姑娘也很给面子，拍了拍桌面：“行啊，宋经理，您就坐我旁边吧。” “得了吧，我坐这 ，方博坐哪？”   
“方博？您还不知道呢，他辞职了。”   
“诶？”   
笑容忽然冻结住一瞬，   
“我记得您和他关系挺好来着。” 小姑娘没有看出来。   
“哦哦，我这去度假了几天，怎么。”   
小姑娘终于看到宋鸿远脸上的诧异和不安，也点点头：“的确挺突然的，”她欲言又止的看了看周围，被宋鸿远看在眼里。“我们的工作量忽然就增加了，因为少了个人。” 宋鸿远听完，没有和她说别的就走回自己的办公室，马上用桌子上的座机，拨通方博的电话，只听到对方说：“对不起，您拨打的号码为空号。”   
正当，宋鸿远心烦意乱的把电话砸到桌子上的时候，前台女孩看到一位穿的西装，鼻子上夹着一副枪色眼镜的人推门进来：“您好，我是想找一下贵公司的方博，有一些关于策展的问题，想和他联系。”他晃了晃手里方博名片，   
“我打他电话，说是空号，打贵公司的电话也是没人接听。所以只能冒昧上门。”   
前台女孩困惑的看着这位访客，总觉得有点眼熟，但是想不起来在哪见过他，过了一会她有点为难的开口：“策展部门的方博，已经离职了。”   
对方明显慌张了，但很快就稳住表情，尴尬的笑了笑：“那叨扰了。”   
等那个身影推门离开的时候，小姑娘还歪着脑袋想，我是在哪里见过他的呢。   
“宋经理，您的新手机。”秘书推开办公室的门把一部新手机放在桌子上，看着宋鸿远心烦意乱的整理桌面----越整理越乱。   
“您的手机怎么了。”   
“摔了。” 

宋鸿远开口之后才捂住嘴唇，想打个哈哈绕过去，没想到他秘书似乎没怎么在意，恩了一声就推门走了。   
手机开机之后，他就装上办公软件，和聊天软件，意外发现自己被拉近了个某明奇妙的小群，群名就写这：劲爆！策展部方博。   
鬼使神差点进去，什么都没有，琢磨了一会就找前台小姑娘唠嗑去了。   
“我怎么总觉得我在哪见过他。” 小姑娘仍然歪着脑袋琢磨着，   
“干什么呢，睡落枕了，哈哈哈哈。” 宋鸿远佯装要摸女生歪着的脖子，但是在一定距离就收住手，笑眯眯又关切的看着她，小姑娘还往前凑了凑，明快的说：“宋经理你终于回来了，我都好几天没看见你了。”   
“我去度假了。”宋鸿远轻松地伸了个懒腰，晃了晃新手机：“手机也丢了。”   
“那那天我给你的电话号码就，就没了？”   
小姑娘忽然认真的问道，问道宋鸿远稍稍有点不忍心，   
“我也不知道我手机备份还有没有，把你的给我。”   
手伸出去，小姑娘就划开手机，把自己的递给他。   
宋鸿远很快的找到那个群查了查历史记录，马上看到的是周五那天的照片。。。   
退出之后，拨通了自己的电话，又笑眯眯的把手机递了回去，“这下我就记住了。”   
接着快步走回办公室。关上门后，把领带松了松：“好悬啊，差点也把别人的手机摔了。”


End file.
